


Cheering up

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Marijuana, Remus cheers Virgil up, i wrote this at 3 am im sorry, no beta we die like men, virgil is a little dissociated at the start of thats a trigger for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: When Virgil doesn’t leave his room all day, Remus has enough and goes to cheer him up.The light sides find out something about Virgil and his relationship with the duke, and Janus is the knowing and loving wine aunt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 13
Kudos: 411





	Cheering up

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is it’s 4 am and I couldn’t sleep until I wrote this. I hope at least some of you like it!

Remus was practically buzzing with energy. The reason why was simple. Virgil hadn’t left his room all day.  
It wasn’t like he’d tried to go get his partner in crime, but every time he was going to he was reprimanded by Patton and Logan, the pair saying that Virgil would come down when he was ready. Roman grumbled about not wanting to put up with the side if he were grumpy, and so Remus had little other choice than to accept that he wasn’t going to be able to go fetch his partner in crime for shenanigans. Every now and then he caught Janus giving him a knowing and sympathetic look.  
This meant that when Virgil didn’t come down for the group dinner and the light sides began to discuss their worry for the emo, Remus snapped a little.   
“I told you! I know how to make him feel better but you won’t let me! For god's sake let me go get him!” He yelled, red in the face from frustration. Even Janus was taken aback from his outburst, shocked by the emotional charge that rarely filtered into his rants.   
A heavy silence settled over the group before Patton conceded “Well it couldn’t hurt to try, right guys?” He sounded unsure but Remus was already out of his seat at the realisation that no one was going to stop him this time. He climbed the stairs of the light sides to get to the closest access of Virgil’s door. Virgil was the only one to have a door to his room in the dark, light and common sides of the mind palace.   
He opened the door to find a slightly Human shaped blob under a heap of blankets in the middle of the bed. Without hesitation he walked over and pulled the blankets off, ignoring the hiss that was directed at him in favour of holding his hand out to the other.   
“Get up, we’re going to have a good night” he said, latching to the hand that was given to him by the disheveled looking side.   
Virgil’s hair stuck up in all directions, bags under his eyes still impossibly dark after spending the whole day in bed. He yawned, too tired to even be shocked or even annoyed at the intrusive side. “What?” He mumbled sleepily as he was dragged towards his bathroom, hoodie slumping off his shoulders down to his elbows as he tried to stay upright whilst he was being dragged.   
The next time the other four saw the pair, Remus was dragging a barely aware Virgil down the stairs. He had managed to get the other into different clothes than what the anxious boy had fallen asleep in the night before. He was wearing black denim shorts with fishnets underneath and a purple cropped hoodie. The outfit was obviously chosen by Remus, as Virgil seemed far too out of it to argue against the revealing clothing he would probably never normally wear. His chunky boots clunked on the stairs as he attempted to keep up with Remus, who was practically running.   
Virgil yawned as he was deposited by the couch where everyone else was, being pushed down to sit next to Janus.   
“Good to see you Virgil” the snake greeted and Virgil hummed in reply.   
“Hey guys” he responded.   
Before anyone else said anything Remus came back from where he had zoomed off into the kitchen, a mug of what smelled like coffee in his hands. He pushed it into Virgil’s hands who gave a halfhearted smile and began to sip at the boiling hot liquid.  
“Virgil! You’ll burn yourself drinking it so hot!” Patton reprimanded but Virgil either didn’t hear him or elected to ignore him, taking another long sip of the dark liquid.   
The caffeine seemed to be waking him quickly and he seemed to only then become aware of his surroundings, including Remus who was vibrating with excess energy as he crouched in front of the anxious side.   
He seemed to glance at the window and saw the sun setting and frowned “how long was I in my room?” He mumbled. And it was unclear whether he expected an answer or if he was talking to himself.  
Janus, (who the light sides had decided was far to calm at the scene playing out in front of him) was the one to eventually answer him “Not long this time, it’s Friday evening”   
Virgil seemed to relax at that “…that’s not too bad. I’m surprised you didn’t come get me earlier though”   
Remus stood up from his squatted position in order to rant about how the others hadn’t let him.   
During the rant Virgil seemed to sort of drift away mentally, and when the coffee mug was empty Remus finally noticed. He pulled the other up and started towards the balcony. (Only the light sides had a balcony after an incident involving Remus throwing himself off said balcony).  
They ignored the eyes that followed them and the shocked gasps from the light sides as Remus pulled out two joints from nowhere and lit them both. Virgil accepted one, leaning over the rail of the balcony as he took a drag, expression still unreadably blank.   
Patton and Logan looked as if they were going to interject before Janus intervened.  
“He knows what he’s doing” he said, leaving no room for argument, leaving them to watch the pair as they smoked.   
Virgil seemed to return to himself a little bit as Remus rambled on, and even occasionally giggled at Remus’s stories.   
When they finished their joints Remus left no time for Virgil to sink again, instead dragging him back into the living room to announce that they would be in the common area living room, and that they weren’t to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. And then they were gone.   
All Janus had to do was reassure the group once that Remus was very capable of handling Virgil on his own before things settled and they all prepared for movie night.   
It was a couple hours later that Roman’s curiosity finally allowed him to ask the question that Patton and Logan had both been thinking too. “What are they doing?” He asked the yellow side.  
Janus looked considerate for a second before he sighed “we /can’t/ go so you guys can see, but, and I /can/ stress this enough, you have to be quiet.   
The trio agreed to the term seriously, and they departed for the common side of the mind palace.   
They rose up at the top of the stairs in the room and several things became abundantly clear.   
One that they were listening to music, loudly enough that you had to shout to be heard even if you were next to the person you were talking to, that sounded like it was straight out of some nightclub.   
The second thing added to the nightclub aesthetic that seemed to have taken over the common room was the coloured lights that illuminate the room. They didn’t flash but each corner of the room shone a different colour.  
Where all the colours met in the centre of the room stood Virgil. Now he was smiling, clutching a bottle of vodka by the neck. He was dancing to the music far too gracefully for what it seemed like he had drunk. He shouted along to the lyrics.   
Remus was stood watching him, a bottle of vodka also in hand, grinning widely, completely entranced by the other until he looked up and smiled at him, pausing his dancing.  
The pair both increased in volume as they began to shout the lyrics “toora, Loora, toora, loora ay! And we can sing just like our fathers!” Before the both began dancing as the beat dropped, screaming out the lyrics “COME ON EILEEN!”   
They both took another sip of their drinks before Remus began to sing at the other “at this moment you mean everything!”   
Virgil smiled, approaching the other to press a kiss to his lips, still smiling. Remus happily returned the kiss, swaying them both to the music slightly   
They broke apart to dance and sing the rest of the song happily, sipping from their bottles with stupid grins, completely unaware of their shocked spectators.   
As the song approached the end Deceit signalled to the others to leave and so they sunk out to return to the couch on the light sides of the mind palace.   
Janus smiled at the shocked faces of the others before he spoke. “That’s how Remus gets Virgil to get his mind off things, music too loud to think, copious amounts of alcohol and weed and some privacy. It works remarkably well” he told the others honestly.   
There was a long moment of silence before Roman spoke. “I didn’t imagine that kiss did I?”   
“Awe they are just so cute!” Patton enthused.  
“I can say I was not expecting to see that” Logan admitted, though he had a small quirk at the edge of his lips that showed he was just as excited by the news as Patton.   
Janus smiles and informed the three that the pair had been together for a while, laughing when they were all shocked that they hadn’t noticed.   
The next morning when the couple appeared, Virgil pulled close to Remus as he was tucked under his arm, for breakfast they were assaulted with questions. No one let slip that they had seen the pair the previous night, instead using their current affection as their excuse for the giveaway of their relationship. None of them mentioned the good mood Virgil was in after he had taken some painkillers and had a couple cups of coffee either.  
From that time on, no one stopped Remus from cheering up his boyfriend again

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this fic! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
